


The Koxaria Institute of Magick's Files on the Strange Spacial Anomalies surrounding the Nexus of Evermore

by KoxiaraAcademy



Category: Evermore Park - Fandom
Genre: Multi, evermore park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoxiaraAcademy/pseuds/KoxiaraAcademy
Summary: The Koxaria Institute of Magick is proud to present their files and work around the Nexus of Evermore over the past 2000 years.The Research Team was lead by Leeta Oakspeck, working to discover some of the secrets held by the Portals of Evermore and the world's they lead to.Written as SCP Files.





	1. Preface

I am in no way affiliated with Evermore Park and I do not claim any of their creative work as my own. This is purely a fun idea that I had and in no way plan on making money from or selling any ideas created by the cast, crew, imagineers, world builders, writing team or sponsors of Evermore Park.

This is purely a work of fiction that I, the writer, wrote to entertain myself and others, this story has no impact on the canon world of Evermore Park and should not be treated as such.

The following work is in no way meant to harm or infringe on any of the work created by Evermore Park and again, I do not plan to or intend to break any copyright agreements.  
If any of the Cast or Crew of Evermore Park would like this work to be taken down, please do not hesitate to contact me and I will remove it immediately.

Until then, please enjoy The Koxaria Institute of Magick's Files on the Strange Spacial Anomalies surrounding the Nexus of Evermore.

Thank you.


	2. Koxiara Academy Research Team and Editorial Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Creative Credits!

**Koxiara Institute of Magics Koxiara Academy**

**Research Team**

_Principal Investigator_

Leeta Oakspeck

_Sub-Investigator_

Bhytraeth Vibri

_Regulatory Coordinator_

Folre Orixidor

_Data Coordinator_

Shizuka Reiko

 _Specialists_ :

Zednyrn Crozra - Ancient Realms History

Cyran Umewynn - Arcane Prophecies/Magicks

Scorpia Medowflame - Fae Culture Throughout the Ages

Alistair Abberdeen - Arcane Warfare

**Koxiara Academy Editorial Team**

_Publisher_

Chriswin Chaeydark Koxiara Institute of Magics

_Editor-in-Chief_

Gadiel

_Managing Editor_

Sallmirath Oz’gath

_Editors_

Sororia Arundinaera

Alistair Abeerdeen

Xavtorin Faerieth


	3. Legal Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added by The Supreme.  
> We are Watching.

**The Following Story is Fiction**

Our Publishers and Legal Firm have reviewed the following transcripts and research notes and deemed that it is too fantastical to be considered true.

  


There are no legal records of the Following:

•Births

•Deaths

•Wars

•Illegal Portal Jumping

•Cargo lost in the Endless Sea

•The entire world of Lore being swallowed by the Darkness

•Brutal War Crimes committed by the Councils and Royalties of the Realms

  


The Account of [REDACTED] cannot be considered ture.

Hysteria is NOT the answer.

  


The spreading of the following work as anything but a work of fiction created by a Madwoman will be treated as a Criminal Offense and will be dealt with as such.

  


_Beware. We are watching_

  


  


𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔖𝔲𝔭𝔯𝔢𝔪𝔢

  


  



	4. Page One, Journal of a Councilperson

Lore has fallen.  
They took the outer cities and colonies when they first infected. Little action was taken in order to avoid interaction between our citizens and those whom were falling to illness after being infected.  
Our Lady [REDACTED] has done her best to hold the infected at bay. However, without her brother, out Lord [REDACTED], more and more of our colonies, towns and cities are falling to dust and ruin. Our citizens being claimed by illness and death. Turning from our friends, out family and our loved ones turning from those we know to these horrible, deformed and demented... creatures, intent on hurting and hunting and spreading their darkness.  
Lady [REDACTED] had issued an order for all remaining uninfected personnel to be held in the Capitol, ensuring us that Lord [REDACTED] will return from his voyage to Mythos, to help her destroy the threat against us.  
Yet that was nearly two moon cycles ago.  
We watch as our once great ruler hides behind his children, believing an old wives tale of prophecy that his children will be the ones to deliver us from this Darkness.  
There was a time, where I too believed in the prophecy, that his children would save us all. That they could unite our Realms and ensure good trade and relationships between us, but it has brought us nothing but ruin and death and destruction.  
To think that he forced his children to give up their childhoods in order to serve his claim to glory and our history books, trained them to be soldiers to lead his armies rather than offer them affection or love is dishonorable at best, absolutely despicable at worse.   
Now we watch our Lady [REDACTED] fends off our attackers by herself while her father, our ruler, hides away in his palace, her siblings long taken by their mothers, taken to their home planets, kept safe and hidden from what is becoming of our world.   
Lady [REDACTED], without her brother, both in blood and arms, is fighting this battle alone.  
She has ordered her person guard and armies to protect the Capitol while she defends the outer portals, though there is not much left to protect, from letters that have been intercepted, those portals are crumbling quickly, sapping [REDACTED]'s strength and energy as she works to pull them closed on her own, while those outer portals to Aurora and Earth have been closed, she keeps the portal to Mythos open in a vain hope of [REDACTED] returning to help us here in Lore.  
While she insists that she is fairing as well as she can, it is clear that the mass amount of magic she is using is starting to pull from her own strength and will as the world of Lore is drained of life around her- around all of us.  
For now, all we can do is hope and pray for the return of [REDACTED]

May the Gods be on our side and bless our transition to the Realm of the Dead. 

Editorial Note: We were unable to find any information on who this Lady [REDACTED] was beyond the works found on the world of Lore, though we continue to look and scour the libraries of Mythos and the Academy to see if there is any more insight into the woman who seemed to have been the defender of Lore. Not even in the mentions of the Council of Time is this defender mentioned by name. We fear that the Supreme has destroyed all records of what happened on Lore, such as the names and movements of any of those who were involved. We will do what we can in order to supply what information we can. I have been working close alongside Dr. Abeerdeen in order to secure more information on the war that took place here.  
Further Research required into both Lady [REDACTED] and Lord [REDACTED]

Legal Note: The so called 'prophecy' is not within our legal records or documents. Wives tales are NOT a reliable source.


End file.
